


Drabble #2

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 04, Submissive Sam, Top Cas, dominant cas, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Inspired by a post by the lovely @kansaskissedlips:"castiel is the first person to see sam’s pretty, pink untouched holeand all he wants to do is spank it"





	

Cas can hear Sam’s thoughts as he looms over the younger Winchester. Part of Sam can’t stop wondering if it’s a dream, but the rest of him is too focused on Castiel’s hands spreading his legs to be too concerned. He’s blushing, turning his face away, shy because no one has ever seen him like this before and suddenly Castiel feels _blessed_. The man is beautiful, all long limbs and tanned muscle, and he’s bringing one hand up to cover his face, but Cas gently grabs his wrist to stop him.

“If you want to stop, we will,” Cas says quietly, fingers stroking the inside of Sam’s wrist.

Sam shakes his head almost frantically, long hair spilling across the pillow. “No, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Cas nods, looking down at the sight before him- the soft dusting of chest hair that turns into a treasure trail, leading down to the neatly trimmed dark curls at the base of Sam’s cock. He’s still mostly soft, but they have time to change that. Cas has no experience on which to base his observations, but he’s fairly certain Sam is what the humans would call “well-endowed.”

He shifts down on the bed, hands caressing the soft skin of Sam’s inner thighs and pushing them wider to reveal what Cas is really looking for. It’s tiny and pink, and Cas can’t help staring.

“Cas,” Sam whimpers, shifting nervously. He settles when Cas reaches up to stroke his hip.

“I would like to try something,” Cas tells him. “I want you to tell me if you want me to stop. Understand?”

Sam nods. He gasps when Cas suddenly pushes his knees up to his chest, exposing him completely to the cool air of the room. Cas’ eyes are locked on Sam’s hole and he brings his free hand up to gently touch.

The sudden smack is accompanied by a sharp cry from Sam. Cas watches his expressions, spanking his hole again as he does. Sam’s cock is at attention now.

“Is this okay?” Cas asks, rubbing the slightly reddened skin.

“ _Don’t stop._ ”


End file.
